Tsutomu Iwamura
Tsutomu Iwamura (岩村 努 Iwamura Tsutomu) is Seihō's former center and captain. After the Interhigh preliminaries, he and Kasuga retired from the Seihō basketball team. Appearance Iwamura is one of the widest and biggest (not necessarily tallest) players seen in the series. He is unusually muscular. He has chiseled facial features, with a wide chin and high cheekbones. He has a big nose and sports a small goatee. He has short, spiky dark brown hair. Iwamura plays with the number 4 Seihō jersey. Personality Iwamura has a strong will and a kind and wise personality. He doesn't want to humiliate the opponents and has much respect for them. However, he does not sugar-coat his words, and speaks forthrightly. He displays commendable sportsmanship, when Seirin won over Seihō, he told Tsugawa that it's not the stronger team that wins, but the winning team that is the strong.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 25, page 2 With this, he shows respect and acknowledges Seirin's strength. History He and Kiyoshi have met each other multiple times before and have much respect for each other. They competed in Junior High school tournaments.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 12 Story Interhigh preliminaries Semi-finals He first appears during the warm-up of the match against Seirin High. He's introduced as the captain of Seihō by Riko and other Seirin members comment that he looks incredibly big, even fat. When not long after that Tsugawa picks a fight with Kagami, Iwamura intervenes and puches Tsugawa's head. Tsugawa told Seirin that Iwamura said that Seirin is weak and Hyūga says that they will be surprised if they underestimate them. Iwamura responds that he wasn't looking down, that they were just weak.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 19, page 8 In Seihō's locker room, Iwamura asks Kasuga's opinion on Seirin. He tells him that the second years have improved and that they will have to look out for Kagami. Iwamura orders Tsugawa to cover Kagami and to not let him pass. The match begins and Iwamura jumps for the ball against Kagami. As Seirin is unable to break though because of Tsugawa's pressure defense, Iwamura also blocks Izuki's drive easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 7 He glares at Izuki, telling him they are still weak. The mtach progresses until Seirin is stuck in Seihō's defense. Izuki seemingly passes the ball wrong, but Kuroko suddenly appears and redirects the ball from behind Iwamura to Mitobe. The first quarter ends and Iwamura apologizes to Hyūga, because it Tsugawa made fun of them again. Seirin replies that it doesn't matter, that they have overcome it. When Tsugawa is flustered about the tie on the scoreboard, Iwamura calms him down. He tells his team that they shouldn't underestimate them no matter what.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 22, page 3 The game restarts with Seihō pressuring even more. Kuroko and Kagami were able to break trough using their team play and invisible passes. They eventually reach the basket and even foil Iwamura and Kagami dunks. Kagami and Kuroko are later backed out and Seirin's second years declare war on Seihō. Iwamura accepts and tells them to bring it on. Later, Iwamura faces off against Mitobe. Mitobe makes a hook shot over Iwamura and Iwamura is impressed by his new skill.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 6 Later, when Kuroko comes back to the game and amazes Iwamura again. But Iwamura is not only intrigued by Kuroko's passes, but also by the skill Seirin has to use those passes. It is later revealed that Seirin has studied Seihō thoroughly and Hyūga tells Iwamura that their DVD player even went broke for that sake. Seirin eventually takes the lead, but Iwamura is enraged and dunks to make up for it. He yells that Seirin isn't ready to defeat one of the Three Kings of Tokyo. Seihō switches to full-court man to man defense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 24, page 13 The defense is tight, but Kuroko and Hyūga still get through and win the match. Tsugawa is angry because the lost, but Iwamura sets him at ease, telling him that it's simple, Seirin was just the stronger team. He lines up with the other players and thanks Seirin for the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 25, page 3 Finals Iwamura, along with the rest of Seihõ's team, is seen watching the match of Seirin vs Shūtoku. When Seirin and Shūtoku are evenly matched, he analyzes that the team who scores first, will have the first quarter. Pre-Winter Cup Iwamura returns to the scene at the Street Basketball 5 on 5 tournament. He and the rest of the Seihō team went there for fun and encountered Seirin at the same tournament. As they sat down on some grass and ate, Iwamura asked about Kiyoshi's injuries. When Kagami asked Iwamura why they're not practicing and Iwamura tells him that him and Kasuga have retired from the team after their loss in the Interhigh preliminaries. He also says that they won't even compete in the Winter Cup, because they weren't even qualified to join. The team leaves and says to Seirin that they want to repay their debt of losing now and that they want to leave with a clear mind.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 11 He later tells Tsugawa about how he knows Kiyoshi. He also tells him about Yōsen, about how they will be a powerhouse and be a sure competitor in the Winter Cup. Nothing is less true, for the Seihō team was defeated by Tatsuya Himuro before they could even play against Seirin. During and after the tournament and even during the Winter Cup, Iwamura and his team haven't been seen. Skill Iwamura is one of the best and strongest centers of Japanese high school basketball. With his wide posture, he dominates under the basket. He has no problem overpowering his opponents when dunking, blocking a shot or taking a rebound. Even Kiyoshi has acknowledged him as a widely reputed center. He is also a fast center with the help of the Nanba Run which is shown when he caught up and blocked Izuki's layup. Trivia *On the first character poll, Iwamura ranked 23rd, with 82 votes. *According to KUROFES: *His motto: "Enemies and friends are both reflection of oneself" *Favourite food: Furofuki Daikon (Japanese radish with Miso sauce) *Hobby: Fishing References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seihō High Category:C Category:Captains